


The Greek Way to Love

by Speckeh



Series: The Greek Way to Love [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Disfigurement, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Peter is horny for Wade always, They're husbands and they're in love, Top Wade Wilson, Wade is Haephetus, Wade is disfigured in this, peter is aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Peter Parker is the God of Love, who is married to Wade Wilson, the God of Blacksmiths. Even though the other gods do not understand the attraction such a perfect and lithe can have for someone who hideously disfigured, Peter doesn't give a shit. He loves his husband and he'll prove it any time.This fic was penned way back in 2014 for my friend Wade. Be kind, it is a very old fic when I was young!





	1. The Soles of his Feet

The sound of clanking grew louder and louder as Peter came closer and closer. He pushed open the door to his husband's workshop. He paused there for a moment looking at his husband, pressing a hand against the golden door and watching his strong back and his muscles ripple as his hammer came down hard. He rubbed his fingertips against the wood, biting his bottom lip for a moment. 

Their wedding had been seen as a joke. Peter being the God of love and Wade being the God of Craftsmanship, you would think they'd be the perfect match. Peter creating beauty with people and Wade helping the humans create beauty. Peter could only enchant for a moment, the heart was hard to meld and mold to a strict form. While Wade created beauty for centuries to come. He felt jealous of his husband, he wouldn't be remembered except for accidentally starting a few wars while Wade will be remembered for everything he touched. 

Wade's appearance was… rough. Scars littered his bodies, blemishes and spots. He had noticed the way Wade grunted or bemoaned secretly at night when he thought Peter was asleep. Peter knew his body constantly hurt and the injuries he endured through the centuries pained him even further. With Peter's smooth skin and small body, there were many jokes of how Wade wasn't worth the soles of Peter' feet. That the big brute would break the pretty god in half in their first night. They were right in that sense. The memory of their wedding night still set Peter's heart thumping and a heat pool in his stomach.

The clanking stopped. Wade set down his tools and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He stopped stroking the fire and finished for the day. The bald god rubbed his neck, panting softly. Peter pushed the door open further and appeared behind his husband. "You've been working hard." He purred, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed his small ear. Wade chuckled, jumping when his husband decided to make himself known. "I'm sweaty. I'll get you dirty." He looked down at his rough calloused hands. Peter could physically feel the thought shoot through Wade's body. He grunted in displeasure at his husband's thinking.

"You could not dirty me. No matter how much soot you trudge in our bed." Peter pulled away, rubbing at Wade's shoulders. The blacksmith let out a soft grumble, it hurt at first as Peter dug into the sore muscles. But eventually he turned into a large, purring cat and relaxed. "Besides, I like your hands inside me and out of me. You can't dirty something that wants it." Peter leaned over his shoulder, hands sliding to the front of Wade's body and down his torso. Their lips met for a moment, Wade still unsure whether to touch him.

Peter pulled away after a moment and grabbed a stool, sitting in front of Wade. "What are you doing?" Wade mused, chuckling as his little husband grabbed his ankle and propped it up on his knee. Peter ignored it for a moment, humming softly as he took off his husband's sandal and tossed it behind his shoulder. Wade laughed a little louder, "Peter?" He rested his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand and looking at Peter with affection in his eyes. 

"They were wrong." Peter said softly, rubbing his thumbs in the bottom of Wade's foot. Wade grunted softly, closing his eyes and letting Peter touch him. "It isn't you."  
"It isn't me?" Wade opened one eye, staring at the pretty god with red lips.  
"It is me who isn't worth the sole of your feet." Peter grinned up at his husband, rubbing up his leg. "You who bring beauty to everyone. You who make life better for everyone. You who single handedly push civilization into evolution. I merely make people fall in love. But you.. you make love in a way I can never copy." 

Wade looked at Peter with bewilderment before his expression adopted something soft and warm. "You are too good for me." He murmured, reaching out and taking Peter's chin in his hand and led his husband to lean over to him.   
"As are you husband.. as are you." Peter murmured as they embraced and decided to really cover their bed in soot.


	2. A Godly Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed action between Peter and Wade.

He woke up with rough hands caressing his skin. The rough calluses of hard labor and the softer bumps of scars made his skin shiver with sensitivity. A rough pair of lips found their way to the back of his neck and he found a hot lightning of want shoot him through the stomach. But it was so much nicer and easier to pretend he was still asleep. He let him feel his way along his body, sliding their silk blankets up his pale thighs and rugged palms rubbed in the inners of his legs. 

Peter took in a sharp breath of pleasure as those addicting fingers tickled their way in his inner thighs and became tantalizingly close to his now aching cock. He groaned softly, slowly raising his bottom in the air and resting on his knees. He slid his legs wider for more touches as he buried his face in cloud soft pillows. 

“I knew you were awake.” The gentle but deep voice said against his neck, biting into his fair skin and leaving a small, peach colored mark just above where his neck and back met. He cried out in return, hands digging into their mattress as a rough chin slid down his back with hard kisses and bites. They were all done with love but the desire pooled even more in his belly. The want for his husband to move onto something even more delicious was filling Peter’s mind.

Peter let in a sharp gasp, feeling Wade’s teeth nibble on his thigh. Peter’s head dropped down even further. He moaned into the bed as Wade’s hand rubbed the other one as he sucked a deep bruise into the sensitive patch of skin. His back arched, mewling like a cat in heat as his pleasure was boiling in his blood. He lifted his head, looking between his legs to watch as Wade’s tongue swiped against his skin. Their eyes met and Peter looked torn between wanting to shout out his pleasure and clam up with shyness. 

He grinned, grabbing Peter by his hips and flipping them over. The brunette struggled against him when he realized just what position he was in. Wade’s large hands were gripping his little husband’s skinny hips, keeping him there. The God of Love’s thighs pressed into the God of Craft’s mouth. Unforgiving and clever lips latched onto his sensitive legs, sucking and nibbling and kissing and licking. Peter was a shivering crying mess, desperate to escape and at the same time to get closer. 

His voice grew higher and more of a keen as he tried not to claw his husband’s bald head and add to the scars along his skin. Peter was trembling, hips bucking and he bent over his husband. He bit his bottom lip to shush himself, whimpers emitting from his throat as he could feel himself edge closer and closer. With a pant and his eyes screwed shut he allowed himself a moment. “W-Wade..” His body tightened and his back straightened and his toes curled, crying as he came. 

Wade chuckled underneath his legs before suddenly sitting up. Peter flopped onto his back on the bed, breathing heavily as he shook with the after effects of his orgasm. Wade looked down at him fondly, picking up one flower of the many that suddenly filled their bed. “Huh, that’s new.” He grinned down at his blushing husband. Peter grabbed a pillow and smashed Wade’s face with it. “What do you expect?!! He shouted, mortified. “I-I was surprised!! You know when I’m s-surprised flowers pop out of everywhere!” 

The scarred god laughed, flopping on top of his little husband and rubbed his rough, scarred body along the pale, smooth one. Peter shivered, body overstimulated as he dropped the pillow and shook as he wasn’t ready to start over. “I always wondered if you could come alone from that.” Wade threw the pillow off their bed and kissed and bit along his neck. “I guessed right.” Peter growled, putting a hand over his mouth and trying to push him away.   
“You big oaf!!” He complained loudly. 

“Mmh.” He agreed, sitting up and grabbing Peter’s hips. He twisted them, legs pushed tight together. “Oh.. OH NO YOU DON’T!” Peter tried to squirm against him as Wade slipped his aching cock between soft, thighs. They both shivered and moaned. “W-Wade.. p-please I’m sensitive..” He tried to complain half-heartedly but Wade knew his body better than Peter did. And the same the other way around. Peter knew all the little spots to drive Wade wild, where to kiss.. how to touch. What makes his heavily scarred husband feel handsome.

Peter went soft in Wade’s grasp, fingers curling into his palm as he slowly started to slide his cock in and out of his thighs. He had to admit.. it felt amazing and highly erotic. He felt his cock stir with interest, the thick cock rubbing against his soft skin and jesus. How does this even fit him properly? 

They were silent in words, but Wade’s soft pants and low groans sent Peter’s body in even more shivers. He squeezed his legs together, making Wade’s hips jerk and stopping for a minute as he ground into soft skin. Peter reached out, gently grabbing his arm and gently tugging him down. Their lips met hungrily and in reverence. He stroked his bald husband’s head, fingers rubbing into small ears and following the strong slope of a jaw and along this throat.

Wade’s pleasure was on the tipping point. His thighs slapped against Peter’s skin, turning it a soft pink as he moaned in need and Peter squirmed in his pleasure. He could feel the cock drag down out of his legs and then push forward, the cock head peeking out between them and slipping back in. Peter felt a deep, burning ache in him. He pushed Wade back, though the blacksmith complained as he was close.

Peter eagerly slipped Wade’s cock deep inside of him. Wade gripped his thighs again tight, leaving fingerprint bruises. They both slammed their hips up and down, the sudden passion filling them to their bones and leaving them clawing and desiring each other. He rode his larger husband, crying out and swearing for Wade’s ears only. And like Peter, Wade felt swept up in the movement and flipped them over. 

He drove his hips down in deep, powerful thrusts. Causing Peter to shout his arousal and he felt a certain sort of pride filll his chest. Even if he was the ugliest God here, he had the most beautiful of them all. Bound to him forever and who squirmed and cried underneath him and ached for Wade and Wade alone. 

Peter gripped Wade’s shoulders tight, hands hiking his legs higher just underneath his knees. He panted and mewled as he was pounded hard into. He rocked up into him and he could feel both of their bellies draw tight and start to push over the edge. They came with a shout together, open mouth kisses with their lips bumping into each other clumsily as they could hardly control themselves in their pleasure. 

It took a bit for their bodies to unwind from their highs. Their limbs laid tangled together as they heaved and let their hands wander and lips meet in soft kisses. Peter was the first to get out of bed, on wobbly newborn deer legs. Wade chuckled as he admired from the bed, watching his Aphrodite stumble around and draw a bath for the both of them. “You’re beautiful.” Wade purred from their bed, watching his small body move smoothly and admiring his handy work he’s done on the god. 

Peter huffed, “If anyone’s beautiful it’s you.” He complained, adding in some oils and had gathered the flowers that had popped from thin air in their bed, into the water. When he grew closer, Wade reached out and grabbed his skinny wrist, yanking him to the bed. He rolled them so that Peter lay underneath him again and took his hand, kissing the palm of it. The brunette gave a little fluttering sighed and rubbed his thumb against his cheek.  
“I love you.” Peter told him, searching his brown eyes.

“I love you too.” Wade returned. They shared an intimate moment before he wiggled his bald eyebrows at Peter. “Wade.” He warned, suddenly growing suspicious of his hubby. “Wade don’t you dare.” A blanket was thrown over them and Wade moved down Peter’s body, parting his legs. Peter giggled nervously, trying to shove his head away from between his legs. “Wade the waATer. HhNn W-Wade o-oh.. oh gods.”   
They never made it into the bath that day.


End file.
